paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosconi 12G
The Mosconi 12G shotgun is a primary weapon available in Payday 2. Overview The Mosconi is the final weapon unlocked in Payday 2, and rightfully so. It is easily one of the most powerful weapons in the game when used at close range. With a well placed headshot at the correct range, you can kill nearly any enemy in the game in a single shot, save for the Bulldozer. To an extent, the Mosconi is usable at medium range, but requires a more concentrated effort at aiming to do so. Its meager two shell capacity means the player will regularly find themselves vulnerable since they are constantly reloading, severely limiting its effectiveness against multiple enemies. Because ammo boxes replenish one to two shells apiece, and that most enemies take two shots maximum to take down, a player with the Mosconi could have a near infinite supply of ammo, allowing the player to leave their ammo bags for their teammates. The two gun mods that the Mosconi has both bolster the shotgun's close range performance by increasing shot spread. This, in turn, reduces its efficiency at medium range, but the spread can make hitting multiple enemies at close range much easier. The concealment stats do go way up in this setup and allow ghosts build a powerful weapon if things go to plan B, but due to the rather poor accuracy, it only helps on the smaller maps, like Day 3 of Framing Frame. Available modifications Barrel *Road Warrior Stock *Gangsta Special Tips *This may be one of the best guns to use with the Bullet Storm skill, as the spread makes it easy to hit enemies, you can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger, and several Enforcer skills can improve this gun further. *It is highly recommended to switch to your secondary when dealing with Tasers with this weapon. *On heists where steath is absolutely crucial to success/a bigger payout, a Mosconi with both available mods installed may be one of the best primary weapons to carry, as it will keep a player's visibillity to an absolute minimum. However, this is strictly under the assumption to complete heists completely without ever triggering an alarm, as a player in a suit armed with the Mosconi 12G and a silenced secondary will be extremely inefficient in a gunfight against anything but regular police officers. Trivia *The Mosconi 12G is based on a double barreled shotgun from an unknown manufacturer. The name likely refers to the Martini-Henry type of breech-loading mechanism developed by Henry O. Peabody and Friedrich von Martini. *The "Road Warrior" modification is based the the double barreled shotgun used by Max from the film Mad Max 2: Road Warrior. *Prior to patch 11, the Mosconi was the only weapon in the game to have the damage bar maxed. *With enforecer skills the Masconi can reach a damage of 119 the- highest damage out of every weapon in game. 2013-11-06_00001.jpg|A preview of the Mosconi 12G. Mosconi 12G Modded.jpg|Mosconi 12G with Road Warrior, and Gangsta Special Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Primary weapons